Jose Strikes Back!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Levy is attacked by Jose, the former leader of Phantom Lord. After Gajeel finds out about this, he takes action, but will it be enough to stop his former guild master? My first Gajeel x Levy Fanfiction! Rated T for Gajeel's language.


It was a really rainy day in Magnolia. But a certain petite, young script mage was reading a novel. It was her favorite thing to do on days like this when she didn't have to go on a mission. Of course, Droy and Jet always tried stupid stuff to impress her. None of it ever worked. The huge battle at Tenrou Island was just finished and everyone was fully recovered. But Droy had gained a few pounds and Jet had gotten rid of his signature hat. So Levy was reading Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. She had just gotten to the last page in her book and she started to read the last page our loud to herself.

"_She could've looked at the tiny miracles in front of her: my feet, my hands, the shape of my shoulders beneath my jacket, my human body, but she only stared at my eyes."_ Levy was reading aloud. This caught the attention of a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. He was a little curious about the book she was reading so he started to walk over to her. _"The wind whipped again, through the trees, but it had no force, no power over me. The cold bit at my fingers, but they stayed fingers. "Grace," I said, very softly. "Say something." "Sam," she said, and I crushed her into me." _

"What? No that can't be it! That can't be the end of the book!" Levy cried out. She flipped through the pages of the book wondering if there was something that can wrap up the book without a cliffhanger. "This sucks! I need to find the next book in the series and nothing is going to stop me!" Levy jumped out of her seat and started to head to the bookstore when she ran into something, or someone. "Gajeel?"

"Oi, what's wrong shrimp? I thought you said nothing was going to stop you?" Gajeel teased. He let out his signature "Gihi" after.

"I don't have time for this Gajeel! I have to get to the bookstore before it closes!" Levy sprints past Gajeel and out the Fairy Tail guild doors. Back at the bar with Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Cana, and Lisanna.

"Everything is going according to plan. By this time tomorrow, those two will be together." Lucy stated.

"And we have to thank Juvia for the rain to help those two love birds get together." Cana adds in.

"Juvia is happy to help Gajeel-kun be happy." Juvia states.

"Yeah, after Levy running out in the rain, she'll get sick and Gajeel will take care of her and bam! Instant couple!" Lisanna yelled.

"Shhh! We don't want anyone to hear!" Mira shushed.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

The next morning, Levy didn't come into the guild. It was still pouring rain outside.

"Geez, it hasn't lightened up at all. I took me forever to get here." Gray complained.

"God I hate the rain! I can't use my magic when I'm wet!" the fire eater whined. I kept on staring at Fairy Hills which was the place that Levy and some of the other girls at the guild stayed.

"Oi Gajeel." I turned around to see Jet and a fat Droy walking towards me. "Have you seen Levy? We haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Nope. The last time I saw her she was going to get a book." I tell Droy and Jet. They froze and fell to the floor. "Okay." I continued to look at the lightening that filled the guild hall with each strike. Then a loud clap of thunder echoed through the halls of Fairy Tail. I started to walk away from the window he was staring out of until he heard a scream. A blood-curdling scream. I knew that scream anywhere. I've got a bad feeling about this. I started to head towards the doors, but then a voice stopped me.

"Gajeel, where are you going?" I look behind me and I see Lisanna.

"Outside. I need to clear my head." I walk out of the guild and follow where I heard the scream. I started to run out in the rain. I kept running and I ended up in a place I wanted to forget. South Gate Park. I look at the tree that I pinned Levy, Droy, and Jet to when I was a member of Phantom Lord. I slowly circle around the tree and I see Levy pinned to the tree.

"Shrimp!" I jump up onto the tree and pry the metal restraints off of Levy's wrists. She starts to fall and I catch her. I sling her over my shoulder and I jump down from the tree. "Levy?" I stare at the shrimp. Who could have done this? That doesn't matter now I have to get her back to her room in Fairy Hills and quick.

_**Levy's POV**_

I wake up in my bed back at Fairy Hills. I see all of my books scattered across my floors like they always are. I sit up and I feel and unbearable pain shoot through my body. I hear the door to my room open and I see Mira, Lu-chan, Natsu, Gajeel, and Pantherlily come through the door.

"Shrimp." Gajeel states.

"Hey I already know I'm short so you don't have to make fun of me for it." I pout and turn away from Gajeel.

"I think he's just in shock that you're up." Lu-chan explains.

"Besides, if Gajeel didn't hear you scream, you would still be pinned to the tr-" I scream at the mention of what happened. Everyone rushes to my side.

"Oi, Levy, what's wrong?" Natsu questions me.

I plow through everyone and I run to the resource room. It was the only place that I could have some peace and quiet. I run through the halls to the resource room. I slowly walk through the room filled with books and I head over to the nook with bean bags. I see a blanket on one of them and I sit down and start to read a book. I can't focus. Why does stuff like this only happen to me? First it was Gajeel, but he's nicer than he was then. But Jose will never change. I am weak and small. I was a perfect target. I don't blame him for targeting me. I bury my face in my hands and cry. I cry so loud that I can't even hear myself think. But something stops me from crying. I feel something soft drape over my shoulders. I take my face out of my hands and I look behind me.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

Levy ran out of her room after Mira started to mention what happened. I ran after her and I see her crying in her hands. She looks wet and cold. I'm not surprised though. She was out there for a while. I quietly walk up to her and I drape the blanket over her shoulders. She looks behind me.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy is trying not to cry.

"You okay?" I question. I sit in the bean bag next to hers. Levy falls quiet. "What happened?" Levy looks up at me and I can see the tears on the bottom of her eyes.

"N-nothing much."

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard." I snap back. Levy look back down at her feet. I start to see the tears go down her face and her blue locks cover her eyes. I grab her wrist and I pull her into me.

_**Levy's POV**_

I was caught off guard by Gajeel. One moment I start to cry after Gajeel knew I was lying, and the next, Gajeel's arms are wrapped carefully around my fragile body.

"Gajeel…" His name passes my lips. I feel his hand on the back of my head and her pulls me in closer to him. My arms are at my sides.

"It's alright Shrimp." I gasp. I feel like I want to cry again. "It's alright if you want to cry." I let my tears flow down my face. I start crying and crying and this isn't the crying you do when you lock yourself in your room. I was screaming. I feel Gajeel's hand rub my back trying to make me feel better. Even though it's not helping a lot, I still better.

"It was Jose." I say.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

"It was Jose." I freeze. I pull her in even closer than I did before.

"This is all my fault. I should have known Jose would pull something like this." I say. I feel Levy's small arms wrap around my neck. Levy digs her head in my chest. I lay backwards slowly so that Levy can get some sleep. Levy falls asleep with her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. Before I knew it, I was starting to doze off. I carefully sit up and carry Levy in my arms up to her room. Her small arms are still wrapped around my neck. I open the door into her room. I walk in and I see Mira, Flame head, Blondie, and Pantherlily sitting in chairs.

"Levy, Gajeel." Blondie stated. Everyone looks up and walks over to us.

"How's Levy?" Pantherlily questions.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest." I look down at Levy's small face. I swear I will get Jose for this. I walk over to her bed and lay her down. I need to get revenge for Levy. I start to walk out of the room when flame brain stops me.

"Gajeel, where are you going?" Flame Brain questions me. I might be a good idea to tell him.

"Off to get the person who did this to Shrimp." I reply.

"Who was it?" Pantherlily questions.

"Jose Porla." No one says a word.

"You aren't going alone are you?" Mira questions.

"I was going to tell Gramps. After all, he's the only one who can beat him." I reply.

"No way are you going there without me! I need to teach that guy a lesson for messing with Fairy Tail!" Flame Brain yells.

"Let's go. Pantherlily, I want you to stay and watch over Shrimp." I say.

"You can count on me." Pantherlily agreed. Flame Brain and I run out of Fairy Hills and to the guild hall. We see Gramps at the bar drinking with Cana and Lisanna with working the bar.

"Oi, Gramps, we need a favor." Flame Brain stated.

"What is it boys?" Gramps replies.

"It's about Jose." Gramps falls silent.

"Come into my office." We follow Gramps into his office and he stares out his window. "What is it about Jose?" I can hear anger in his voice.

"He attacked Levy." Flame Brain answers. "We want to get revenge on him." Makarov is quiet for a few minutes.

"Let's get him." All of us run out of the guild and then we are stopped by several members of the guild.

"Where in hell do you think you three are going?" Laxus questions.

"Look we don't have time for this, Jose is back and he attack one of the guild members. If you want to fight then just follow us." I reply.

"I'm going." Laxus states. "I want to meet the bastard whose idea was to destroy Fairy Tail." Laxus, Flame Brain, Gramps, and I all run to the one place where Jose can be. South Gate Park.

_**Levy's POV**_

I feel something warm carrying me in my sleep. I knew it was Gajeel. But then, the warmth disappears. I fall into a deep sleep and I don't want to wake up. I just want to sleep. But I toss and turn. I wake up and I see Pantherlily sleeping on one of my pillows next to me. He looks so peaceful sleeping like that. I slowly sit up in my bed and I see Mirajane and Lu-chan sitting in chairs readings some of my books.

"Levy-chan." Lucy stated. Mirajane and Lu-chan walk over to my bed side and sit on the edge.

"How are you feeling?" Mirajane questions.

"I feel better. Where are Gajeel and Natsu?" I question.

"They went after a man by the name of Jose Porla." Pantherlily answers. Oh god. He wouldn't, would he? He's his old guild master. Why is he doing this?

"I have to stop him." I start to walk out of bed but Mirajane stops me.

"No way. You aren't going anywhere with those injuries." Mirajane states.

"But he'll be killed!" I argue.

"You don't need to worry. Natsu and Master are with him. They'll be fine." Lu-chan assures. I look down at my bed sheets. Why? He didn't have to do this. I can't live with myself if something bad happens to him. I hear the door open. A figure starts to head towards us. No… I can't be…

_**Gajeel's POV**_

We manage to beat the shit out of Jose. That'll show him not to mess with Fairy Tail. But during the fight. He told me something. Something that I never would have thought of. It's my fault that Levy was hurt. He told me that he attacked Levy to get to me. He wanted payback for turning my back on Phantom Lord. It worked to. I was so mad at Jose. When he was telling me this. I was defenseless and he hit me with a Dead Wave Spell. I took a decent amount of damage too. After the battle, I decide to head back to Shrimp's room to see how she's doing. I slowly turn the doorknob to Levy's room and I walk in. I see Levy awake and better than the last time I saw her. She stared blankly at me. She looked scared.

"G-Gajeel. You're alive…" Shrimp had trouble talking.

"Of course I am! It takes a hell of a lot more to make me kick the bucket-!" Levy's small arms wrapped themselves around me and her face dug into my chest.

"Thank god. You're alright." Levy whispered. Mirajane and Blondie started to leave. I carefully wrap my hands around Levy. "Please don't do anything that stupid again."

"That's gonna be a little hard. After all, I always get myself in situations like that." I reply. I hear Levy let out a small laugh.

"I guess you're right." Levy replied. She let me go and started to head back to her bed. "I'm tired." As soon as the covers went over her fragile, bruised body she fell asleep. I then notice Pantherlily sleeping on the pillow next to Levy's head. I walk up to her bed and I lie down next to her. I wrap her in my arms.

_**Levy's POV**_

I remember going back to bed. I was extremely tired. But I wasn't completely asleep. My eyes were closed but I was still awake. I hear Gajeel coming closer and closer to me. I feel his arms wrap around me. I feel so warm. I never thought he would feel so warm. I feel safe in his arms.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I promise I won't let anything hurt you again.

_**xxx**_

The next morning Gajeel and Levy walked into the guild and as soon as they stepped in the guild hall, everyone crowded around them.

"Levy-chan, do you care to explain this?" Lucy questions. She hands Levy a photo and Gajeel looks over her shoulder. It was a picture of Gajeel and Levy, when she went to bed the night before. Levy's face turned as red as Natsu's hair.

"I u-ummm…" Levy stumbled for words. Gajeel's expression was blank and he had no clue what to say.

"So are you guys an item or what?" Bisca questions. Just then Gajeel's face turned red.

"Where did you get that picture?" Gajeel questions trying to figure out how to kill first.

"Let's just say a certain Exceed say you two lover birds together at just the right time." Gray explained. Gajeel then sees Pantherlily with a camera around his neck.

"Lily!" Gajeel ran after Pantherlily but it flew away. Everyone started laughing and started fighting each other. Levy and everyone else who wasn't fighting started laughing.

_**Levy's POV**_

I guess this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I now know that Gajeel may have feelings for me that I never knew about. Even if he doesn't return them, I can try my best to tell him my feelings. And looking at the picture makes me realize how much Gajeel has done for me. I have a great friend in him, even if he doesn't realize it.


End file.
